Surprise storms
by Iloveanimex
Summary: In the midst of hosting, the rainy day took a turn for the worst. Storms hit, and hit hard. What will Haruhi's reaction be? What will the other hosts reaction be? Read to find out!


**Um... not sure what this is. I wanted to write a one-shot, wondering what would happen if there was lighting storms... and this is what happened xD I am new to this fandom, but please R&R! **

**I own nothing, host club isn't my property, but you all knew that xD**

* * *

><p>It was a drizzly day, as apposed to the normal blazing heat of summer. Haruhi woke on her own accord, beating her alarm clock once again.<p>

She glanced out of the window, a worried look on her face. She allowed herself a few seconds to register the implications, and watch the drops of rain slide down the glass.

Biting back her fears, Haruhi stood, before starting her daily routine. She wondered if luck was on her side, and the rain would subside and not develop into lighting. Of course, she knew she wasn't always that lucky.

* * *

><p>The rain didn't stop thought the day, and didn't show signs of slowing. She was happy at least, that lighting hadn't hit during class, but she wasn't being dismissed just yet. She was currently waiting for guests to arrive, since she had just finished preparations.<p>

She glanced outside every so often, and her anxiety was noted by her fellow hosts.

They all knew of her fear of lighting from Tamaki, who had let it slip when yelling at Hikaru to go find her. They were all worried about her, but knew that they couldn't just not open. It wasn't fair on their guests.

Not even half an hour later, the place was booming. Girls requesting different hosts, and drinking tea, and talking like normal. Haruhi had stayed professional throughout, nearing forgetting about the dismal weather.

This is when the first lighting strike hit.

It was swiftly followed by a bright flash of light, and the shattering of china on the marble floor. All eyes turned to Haruhi, seeing her frozen in place.

Silence.

After a few seconds, Haruhi snapped out of it. She quickly rushed to pick it up, muttering a weak apology to those she interrupted. Tamaki was quick to come to her side, picking some pieces up himself.

"Haruhi..." He called quietly. "Are you ok?"

Haruhi nodded, before the second strike hit. She dropped the china, and covered her ears, dread and fear filling her being. Tears built in the corners of her eyes, before her shoulders started shaking.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw how the guests staring. They were worried, but the crowd was only going to make Haruhi feel worse.

A third strike hit.

"Come on ladies, we should leave them alone for a while" Kaoru suggested, before leading them over to where Kyoya, Mori and Honey were hosting. Hikaru walked over to Haruhi, pulling the girl into his arms. Tamaki suppressed a pout, as Haruhi quickly wrapped her arms around Hikaru. They lead her to the room at the back of the club, where there wouldn't be an audience. They found her a place to sit, and even one of Honey's spare blankets to wrap around her shoulders.

Haruhi quickly burred her face in the quilt, her tears turning into smoothed sobbing. She would have allowed them to comfort her, but she wasn't blind to the interest they took in her. She knew, that she couldn't hold onto one, without upsetting the other, and so she curled up and cried against her knees.

The two gave Haruhi her space, like an unspoken agreement between the two, was to keep the friendship, and not take that a step closer.

Kyoya came in a few minutes later, more then shocked to see their strong willed, confident Haruhi, looking so vulnerable. His breath hitched in his throat, and his heart sped up slightly.

He pushed up his glasses, scolding himself slightly. "Your guests are getting worried, and slightly inpatient" Kyoya informed, stalking to the three. "I suggest you both assure them that everything is fine".

"We can't just leave Haruhi alone!" Hikaru argued, before a forth strike struck. Haruhi whimpered slightly, before forcing herself to look up.

"I-I'm fine, really... you should make sur-" Another strike. Haruhi quickly recovered her ears, desperate in her attempt to block out the sound. She curled in on her side, unintentionally leaning nearer to Hikaru. With prying eyes, he was less willing to comfort her, and he was aware of Tamaki's feelings for her, even if he wasn't himself.

"Fine... Kyoya, look after her. Come on Senpai" Hikaru agreed reluctantly. Tamaki stood without delay, understanding that this was a bad time to argue with the two, at the very least.

As the door shut behind them, the next strike hit. Haruhi wasn't expecting it, and so gripped onto Kyoya instead on the cover. She wrapped her arms around him, not able to keep boundaries, when every fiber of her being was screaming. Kyoya didn't try to push her away, and tried his best to comfort her. He wasn't very good at it, and regularly counted on Tamaki to do it...

The club shut a little earlier then normal, but the girls understood, and where more then willing to leave for Haruhi's sake.

Forgetting about clean up, all the hosts when into the back room. Kyoya had managed to calm her down enough for her to let go, but only just. He just didn't want Tamaki to get upset with him while she was like this. Of course, Tamaki had more sense of time and place, so wouldn't have, but it was best to be safe rather then sorry.

The hosts watched as one of their best friends, hugged herself, her eyes shut tight, and her hands covering her ears. Her knuckles where white, and her cheeks were wet. Lightning struck again, and Haruhi whimpered. Tamaki looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. While Honey was fine to hug Haruhi, the other hosts weren't. Their friends wouldn't admit it, but it would hurt the group.

When the lightning struck again, and Haruhi's sobs turned into cries, Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. He sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Hikaru wasn't jealous. He was ashamed that his petty crush meant that Haruhi had to be by herself at a time like this. He stood behind the sofa, and gave lent Haruhi his headphones. He then left his hand on her shoulder. Kyoya took Haruhi's free hand in his, and the three love rivals comforted their friend together.

Within the hour, she was asleep. The lighting had stopped, but they didn't have the heart to wake her. Tamaki made a call, to get his car around front. Kyoya called Haruhi's dad to keep him updated, and then they left. Mori took Haruhi's sleeping form into his arms, holding her bridle style.

After they took her home, they left. And as fast as the storm started, it stopped... Haruhi once again in the warm confines of her room.

But when she woke, she had no idea how she got there...

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have a way to end this... sorry about that.. I hope you liked it anyway! Love you guys! Please review!<strong>


End file.
